Our Little Secret
by TheWonderlanianCard
Summary: She reached out, her fingers gently caressing the thick fur around his face. It was soft, naturally so. "Are you..afraid?" He asked. She looked up at him, staring directly into his burning brown eyes. "..No," She said, a sudden smile coming onto her face. "Why would I be?" Ame/OC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Wolf Children**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Prologue**

Ame watched her, silently. Noticing the way her pencil glided sharply, yet gracefully across the contours of her canvas paper with just the flick of her wrist, and how every so often she would look up; surveying the greenery surrounding her.

He wondered what she was doing here, alone in the middle of the forest. But the girl looked so relaxed, so comfortable, as if she were familiar with the place. _But this is the first I've seen of her, _he thought knowingly.

Ame continued to watch her, taking note of her small, slender frame, her pale blue eyes and her auburn hair. She hummed a simple tune, the sound echoing soothingly in his pointed ears.

_Hmm, hmm, hm—Huh?_

Then, suddenly, he watched as the girl sat up, her head tilted towards the sky with a look of confusion. After moments of wondering, he'd finally realized—he felt it too. Rain, it was slightly beginning to pelt his fur.

The girl shot up from her seat on the forest floor, quickly shoving her notebook back into her pack as the rain began to fall harder. But just as she turned to leave, her pack got snagged on one of the nearby shrubs; the contents of the bag spilling out and scattering. The girl gasped as she hurriedly fell to her knees, her hands quickly grasping at the rolling pencils and outstretched folders.

By this time, the rain had totally drenched the girl. Her hair was dark and damp, and her clothes were soaked. Finally, she ran off, her pack tightly pressed against her chest as she did so. However, she didn't seem to realize that she'd left a notebook behind, the rain pounding at its open pages.

Ame walked up to it cautiously, his eyes scanning the open pages. _Kojima Miya_ was written at the top of them. Using his teeth, Ame picked up the book by the rim. _Does she know?_ He wondered, abruptly spotting the girl again, at the bottom of the mountain; racing past the bus stop and further down the road.

Ame huffed before turning, sitting down under a large tree which held good shelter from the rain. He placed the book down before lying upon it; hoping the fur on his stomach could shield the pages somewhat.

Then, Ame began to wonder whether the girl would return; her hummed tune from earlier lingering inside his head. Surely when she realizes that something of hers is missing, she would come back for it, right?

He'd just have to keep it safe until then.


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Wolf Children.**_** I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter One**

Miya sighed as she pulled her keys from the ignition, slowly stepping out of her car and onto the driveway. Staring back at her was a meek, humble structure; the familiar place which she called home. She breathed deeply, the fresh countryside air filling her lungs with a single intake. "Ah, so refreshing." Miya stated as she stretched her aching limbs, grateful that the seemingly endless car ride was finally over.

Having grown up here, Miya missed the countryside—where the air is clean, and where the beautiful scenery is boundless. It's a much better life than the city one she lived now, but Miya knew that when she graduates from the university in a few weeks she'd be able to travel as freely and as willingly as she wanted. And her first move would be to come back here and fulfill all of her artistic dreams.

"Miya, Miya!" The young woman giggled as she watched a small child burst through the doors of the house and race towards her. Miya crouched low, just in time for the little girl to wrap her arms around her neck. "Hey there, Yui," Miya picked up the girl, settling her gently on her left hip. "Wow, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." She lightly poked Yui's cheek.

"I know!" Yui kicked her legs happily. "Daddy says that I get bigger and bigger everyday; I'm already four and a half now!"

Miya smiled at the girl's bright nature. "Yup, four and a handful," Miya turned to see a burly man leaning in the doorway, a small smile etched on his old features. "Daddy, Daddy! Look! Miya's here!" Yui bounced on the woman's hip as the man made his way towards them.

"I can see that, Yui." The man chuckled, patting his daughter's dark hair. "Good to see you again Miya," He embraced the two of them in a hug. "You too Uncle Ren," Miya smiled.

"I hope you had a nice drive," Ren pried. "I did, but it was pretty long.." Miya said as she placed Yui on the ground, watching as she ran off as soon as her feet touched the pavement. Ren snickered. "That's what you get for living all the way out there in the city," He smirked, watching as his niece defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "Ah I was only joking, no need to get all cranky." Ren ruffled up Miya's auburn curls, leaving her giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, is Aunt Ayame here?" Miya asked, fixing her hair from the disheveled state it was in. "Nah, she won't get off work until four. Why don't you go inside and freshen up, I'll take care of your bags for you." Ren took the keys from his niece's hand, opening the trunk.

"Thanks Uncle Ren." Miya said as she made her way inside the house.

**.o0o.**

Miya smoothed out the ruffles on her blouse as she walked downstairs, her pack resting on one of her shoulders readily. Ren took one look at his niece and smirked. "Going back into the mountains are we?" He questioned knowingly, a smirk evident on his face.

"Yes, if you must be so nosy," Miya rolled her eyes at the man, shifting her pack so that both straps gripped her shoulders. "Ooh, I wanna go!" Yui exclaimed with a mouthful of cookie. "Please Daddy?" She gave her father a wide-eyed pout, giving Miya the impression that she's too good at what she does.

"Ah, sorry munchkin," Ren sighed. "Maybe next time." This time, Yui pouted for real. Miya giggled, walking over to run her fingers through the young girl's hair. "Don't worry Yui, when I come back, we'll paint something together, okay?" She suggested, watching as the girl then nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Yui smiled, offering Miya a bite of her cookie—which she gladly took. "I'll be back in a bit." Miya said as she walked out of the house and soon out of the driveway.

She began to follow the path towards the bus stop, where the trail to the mountain also happened to be. Ah, the mountain. The gorgeous waterfall, all of the woodland creatures; it was all so perfect to sketch, and Miya just couldn't wait to begin.

Abruptly, the events of last year's outing came back to her. She remembered the sudden rain, and how badly she'd torn through her old pack. Good thing she checked the forecast this time before she left, and made a mental note to not sit near bushes of any kind.

Twigs and pinecones crumpled under Miya's feet as she walked, the smell of the forest filling her lungs. She walked farther up the rocky trail, hoping to possibly get a view of the river. However, when she came by a large tree, her foot knocked down a pile of leaves and twigs some animal must've gathered there.

Just as Miya bent down to wipe her shoe clean of the dirt, she noticed something..familiar. There was a metal rim sticking out from the pile. Miya picked it up slowly, brushing the dirt off of it so she could see it clearer. _Is this.. It is! _

"My book!"

**.o0o.**

Ame watched from a distance as the girl from before picked up the book he'd left under a pile of leaves. She wiped away the dirt, a happy smile coming to her face in realization. "My book!" She exclaimed, her fingers excitedly turning the pages of the pad.

_I can't believe it,_ he thought. _She actually came back._ Ame suddenly got up on his paws, quietly scampering over to a tree he usually hung around. At the base of the tree, he hid some clothes. Although he was the guardian of the forest, he still changed back into his human form every now and again, just so he wouldn't forget what it feels like.

Making sure he was well hidden, Ame quickly turned; the dark fur on his body receding until there was nothing but flesh and limbs—human limbs. He threw on his ordinary jeans and white shirt, the feel of the fabric almost unnatural to him.

Feeling content with his look, he moved away from the tree, finding the girl still there reminiscing through the pages of her old book. "Hey," He called, watching as the girl nearly dropped the book, her eyes searching him frantically. "What are you doing here?" He wondered.

The girl blinked before turning her head, looking on both sides of her as if she were unsure of whom he was talking to. "..Me?" She said, clutching the pad close to her chest. Ame smirked slightly as he walked in her direction. "There isn't anyone else around." He said pointedly.

"Oh, right." She said. "Um, I was just walking by and I saw something of mine. I lost it the last time I came to the mountains." The girl explained.

Although Ame already knew her story, he pretended to go along with it. "Oh so you're Miya." Ame folded his arms across his chest. He watched as Miya gave a sharp intake of breath. "How do you know my name?" She asked quickly, her heart racing.

"It's written at the top of every page."

Miya opened her book, viewing her name automatically. "Oh," She closed the book, a rosy tint rushing over her cheeks. Ame watched this, not stopping the thought of how cute she looked. "Excuse me for asking but, who are you?" Miya wondered, her blue eyes staring directly into Ame's.

"Sorry, my name's Ame," He replied with a light smile. "I live near the mountains but I come up here frequently. I found your book last year, too."

Miya raised a brow skeptically. "If you're the one who found it, why didn't you ask around to find where the owner was?" She questioned. "I'm sorry," Ame rubbed his neck. "I was so captivated by the drawings that I thought that if I kept it, I might meet the owner soon. Looks like I was right."

Miya smiled slightly upon hearing his compliment on her drawings, but almost the next instant she looked at him skeptically again. "If you liked them so much, then why was my book hidden under a pile of leaves?"

"To hide it from any nearby animals, of course." Ame answered with a smirk. "Boy, you sure do ask a lot of questions." He said. Miya huffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Well it's not every day I meet a guy in the forest."

Ame chuckled. "I assure you, I'm harmless." He stated, a sincere smile etching his face. Miya stared at him, and after a while, returned the smile. "Good to know."

Neither of them noticed it then, but that was the start of something beautiful. 


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Wolf Children**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Two**

_A few days later…_

Miya hummed obliviously as she drew on her pad, the strokes she made light yet effective. Ame stared at her with a softened expression, her presence alone bringing him into a state of relaxation. "There," Miya smiled as she successfully completed her sketch; a drawing of a bear cub. "It's finished!" She giggled, smiling happily when Ame took the pad in his hands, marveling at the realistic picture.

He gave her a praising smile. "Wow Miya, this is amazing." He said, chuckling as she blushed lightly. "Although I don't understand why you like doing this so much," Ame said as he leaned back against a tree, the sketch pad falling onto his lap. "All those twists and turns. Your wrist must hurt after a while."

"Not really," Miya chuckled as she took back the pad, continuing a few extra strokes on her paper. "I think I'm just used to it, that's all."

"You know, if you showed a bunch of people how to do this, you'd be a pretty amazing teacher," Ame suggested. Miya nudged him lightly, giggles bursting through her lips. "Stop Ame, you're going to make me blush.."

"No, I'm serious. You'd be great."

"Thanks. That's actually what I plan to do once I graduate from the university." Miya blushed slightly at the confession. "Really?" Ame sat up with interest, watching over her shoulder as she continued to shade in the animal.

"Mmhm, I want to become an art teacher. Nothing would make me happier. My aunt works down at the elementary school; I'm hoping she can save me a spot until then."

Ame chuckled, a sincere smile on his face. "It's nice to know that you'll be sharing your passion with children. They sure do need something fun over there." Ame sighed leaning his head on Miya's shoulder. "How do you know, have you been there?" She asked him despite her nervousness from his gesture.

"Yes, actually, when I was younger. I didn't like it too much, got bullied a lot." Ame admitted loosely. Miya gasped, imagining a young Ame getting pushed around by older kids. "Oh no.." She sighed, giving his hair a soft pat.

Ame chuckled at her sympathy, taking her hand in his, running his large thumb across her soft palm. "Yeah, but my sister always scared them off for me. She was a big help back then.."

"Was?" Miya looked at him, noticing the faraway look in his eyes. "..Did something happen to her?" She asked him hesitantly. Hearing her, Ame put on a small smile; indicating that he'd rather dismiss the subject. "So, uh," He began, helping Miya up as the stood. "I think it's time I'd head back now."

"Already?" Miya pouted. "Time sure flies by with you Ame." She chuckled. Ame did the same, loving the way she smiled when she spoke to him. "Yeah, but I enjoy every minute of it with you." He smirked, watching as the girl glowed a rosy tint.

Miya hit his arm. "Stop it, you're making my face hot." She giggled, her hands pressed to her cheeks. Ame reached up and pressed them together harder, creating fish lips. After they had their little laugh on that, Miya cleared her throat.

"So.. Spring vacation is over tomorrow. I'll be heading back to the university in the morning.."

Ame folded his arms coolly over his chest. "You told me this before." He chuckled lightly at her forgetfulness. "..When will you be back?" He asked after a moment of silence, slightly regretting the question as soon as it passed his lips.

Miya smirked, nudging him playfully. "Why, do you miss me already Ame?" She joked, but he laughed half-heartedly. _Maybe, _the thought silently rang in his head. "Since I'm graduating soon, I'm guessing I'll be back sometime next month, judging on how long all the packing takes." Miya calculated.

"So don't worry, the next time I come out here, it'll be to move into a house. We'll be neighbors then!"

Ame forced a smile onto his face. The thought of her moving here and visiting him gave him a good feeling because he enjoyed her company so much, but the thought of Miya still having to leave was getting to him. "Right," he chuckled at Miya's brightness. "Come on, I'll walk you down the mountain."

**.o0o.**

Miya turned to wave at Ame as she stepped onto the road. "Bye, see you soon!" She said, her heart panging in her chest when he waved back before walked up the mountain again. The past week of Miya's spring vacation had been spent in the mountains with Ame, and she had to admit, she enjoyed every minute of it.

She knew she'd have to go home to her Uncle Ren and face a series of question pertaining to her whereabouts. And she'd tell him the same as she did all week: 'I just lost track of time'. It was partly true, however. Miya didn't know how her uncle would react if she told him the real reason she's been up in the mountains all that time was because she'd met someone.

Miya's best guess was that he'd probably freak, but at the same time, she thinks he should have a bit more faith in her; she _is_ a grown woman now.

Miya walked up the porch steps of her old home, her fingers lightly twisting the door knob before finally walking into the warm house. "Miya, is that you?" She heard, a relieved gasp escaping her lips. "Yes Aunt Ayame.." She smiled as she dropped her pack on the couch, walking towards the kitchen where her aunt's voice seemed to come from.

"Boy you're back home late," Ayame said, turning to peck her niece on the cheek. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry." Miya apologized as she sank in one of the seats by the table. "Oh sweetie there's no need to be sorry," Ayame chuckled. "I know how much you love doing your little paintings, it's your uncle that I'm worried about."

"He's not here, is he?"

"Haha, no dear. Ren went out to go trade food with the neighbors."

Miya felt ultimate relief after hearing her aunt's words. She was glad that she wouldn't have to face her uncle tonight. However, she would have to see him in the morning. "Aunt Ayame," Miya began. "Could you maybe..help me with something?" She asked.

"With what, dear?" Ayame asked her niece, curiosity etching her features. "I want to make a gift for someone. I met him in the forest a few days ago and he was a big help. I want to give him something to say thank you."

Miya only lied slightly. As far as she knew, the only people her aunt and uncle really knew that lived around here were all old folk; Miya was sure her aunt wouldn't have a problem with her request. "Why sure Miya, that's very sweet of you." Ayame praised her, raising a hand to pat her auburn curls.

Miya smiled, hoping to hide the tints of hopeful blush from her aunt.

**.o0o.**

"Ame!"

Ame turned into his human form quickly, noticing the sound of his name getting louder, which meant she was getting closer. After fumbling with the button on his jeans, Ame finally walked out from behind the trees, running into a rather stunned Miya. "Oh, there you are Ame." She smiled brightly.

"Yes, good morning to you too," Ame smiled despite his rushed state. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." His eyes scaled down to her hands, which she held behind her back. "What do you have there?" He asked.

Miya smiled shyly. "A gift.." She said, bringing her hands in front of her, revealing a neatly tied blue napkin. She held it out in his direction and Ame took his cautiously, his fingers brushing against her skin. "For me, why?" He wondered.

"Just a little farewell gift," Miya said. "Now hurry and open it before it gets cold." She ordered, making Ame snicker as he untied the napkin and undid it's folds. "Tada!" Miya cheered shyly.

On the inside of the napkin were a few unshapely cookies. They were a tan color, and the smell was similar to peanut butter. "I made them myself. Almost took me all night." Miya admitted, taking a cookie from the napkin.

Ame stood there, watching her. As much as he loved her gift, he wished she hadn't done that. It only made him want her more. "..Thank you." He said silently, eyebrows raising as she held a piece out to him. "Bite it." She said. Ame couldn't understand why she was so cute, but did what she said nonetheless.

"Mm, it's really good." Ame said with surprise. Miya defensively crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean? You didn't think I could cook?" She asked him accusingly. Ame laughed after swallowing.

"Thank you so much Miya, this was very sweet." Ame smiled sincerely at her. Miya waved a hand dismissively, blush tinting her cheeks. "Ah, it was nothing. I was only—"

Miya stopped when she felt his lips on her cheek, the sensation giving her shivers. When he removed them, the feeling lingered, and Miya's face felt hotter than ever. "..I-I have to go now.." She mumbled shyly. "Alright, I'll walk you down." Ame suggested.

"N-No! I'm fine Ame," Miya stammered. "I'll see you soon." She gave him a small nod before dashing in the direction of the road, her heart hammering inside her chest.

**Thanks, you guys, for your awesome reviews! I love them so much!**


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Wolf Children**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Three**

_The next month…_

Ame sat on the porch of his old home, silently, his eyes trained on the road beyond the modern structure. His mother, Hana, sat in the dining room not so far behind him, she watched the young man with a curious glint. Ame has been spending more time outside of the mountains than usual, and in his human form. It was almost as if he was waiting for something, or someone; it was a bit strange.

"Mom," Ame suddenly called, making Hana jump at the sound of his voice. "Yes Ame?" Hana wondered hesitantly. She watched as the young man looked over his shoulder at her, his features somewhat bashful in a way. "..What would you say..if I told you I was in love?" Ame asked, a slight tint painting his cheeks.

Hana nearly dropped the coffee she was holding; the question throwing the forty-six year old woman completely off guard. "I-In love?" She repeated, almost unsure whether she heard his words correctly. Although she knew her eldest child, Yuki, and her boyfriend, Souhei, already shared such feelings for each other, neither one of her children had ever asked her such a question.

"Yeah.." Ame answered as he turned his gaze back towards the road, his eyes becoming distant as he thought of Miya; her smile and her laugh clouding his thoughts. Hana stood and slowly walked to sit by her son, his faraway stare looking familiar to her. _Just like his father,_ she thought knowingly.

"..Is she another wolf?" Hana asked, the breathy chuckle Ame responded with peaking her interest. "No mom, she's human." Ame looked at her and Hana could see the slight happiness sparkling in his eyes. Hana felt a sort of joy inside her; it made her heart pound happily in her rib cage.

"Oh, Ame that's wonderful!" Hana praised him, watching as the man's cheeks turned a light shade. "What's her name?" She pried.

"Miya,"

Ame fell back softly, his back colliding with the wooden porch floor. "I met her last month, though I remember seeing her over a year ago. She visits her family out here during the holidays and when she has breaks from her university, and she loves the mountains,"

Hana giggled, interrupting his sentence. "You sure seem to know a lot about this girl, Ame."

"She's an artist too." Ame added, getting a genuine laugh out of his mother. Ame chuckled a bit before continuing. "Miya was only staying for the week, though. And she told me she'd be back soon. Ever since then, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time I think of her, my heart beats faster and my face gets hot."

"So that's why you've been out here more often," Hana said. "You've been waiting for her." Ame nodded, further confirming his mother's statement. "If that isn't love Ame, then I don't know what it is anymore." Hana chuckled.

"So you're happy with this?"

"Of course I am! This is amazing," Hana exclaimed, running her fingers through her son's hair. "I wish your father were here to see this, too."

Ame sighed, sitting up to wrap his arms around his mother in a loving hug. "I think it's about time I go, don't want to leave the forest unwatched for too long." He said before standing.

"I know," Hana nodded in understanding. Ame went back into his wolf form, gathering his clothing in his mouth. "If you happen to see Miya again, don't forget to bring her here. I would love to see the woman my son is so obsessed with." Hana told him, smiling at the huff Ame gave in response before running off.

**.o0o.**

Miya smiled brightly as her car drove down the countryside, the tassel upon her graduation cap rustling wildly in the wind from her open window. A humble home finally came into view and Miya quickly parked her car in its driveway, a moving truck following not so far behind.

"I'm home!" Miya exclaimed as soon as she got out of the car, watching as Yui came rushing out of the doorway at her call. "Miya, Miya!" She cheered. "Your house is so pretty!" She praised. Miya picked up the young girl, giving her a happy kiss on the cheek.

_My house,_ Miya thought with excitement. _This is actually happening!_

"Oh, Miya, darling," Ayame came out the doorway next, her husband right behind her. "Congratulations on graduating, and on your new home; this place is beautiful!" She said, wrapping her arms around her niece.

"And it's not too far from your house either, so I'll definitely be close by." Miya smiled.

"Yay," Yui bounced on Miya's hip, "I can visit you everyday now Miya!"

Miya chuckled at Yui, placing her down on the floor and watching as she ran happily back inside the house. Ren gave his niece a pat on the head. "Congrats, munchkin," He said, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'll go help the movers, why don't you go inside and check out your new home?" Ren suggested.

Miya nodded enthusiastically, but she knew there was something else that had to be done; something that she'd been waiting to do since she woke up this morning. "Hold that thought Uncle Ren, there's something I have to do first. I'll be right back." Miya said, clutching her gown as she raced back down the driveway.

"Miya, where are you going?" Ayame called after her.

"I'll be right back!" Miya replied, and then she was gone.

**Ah, I'm glad I finally updated, but I don't like where I stopped it at. No worries though, I'll be updating once again today! Please review with your honest opinions on what you think. I'm loving all the follows and favorites this story is getting; it's awesome. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**Wolf Children**_**. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Chapter Four**

Ame sat by the river, watching the water's languid current as it glided through the forest. It's only been an hour or so since he'd talked to his mother, their conversation about Miya still lingering in his head. That was expected, though; Miya had been running through his mind repeatedly since the day she left. Her bright eyes, her smile, all of it; Ame just couldn't forget her.

The male wolf laid his head down softly of the fur of his paws, the woman's laughter ringing in his ears. He knew he couldn't fight it. Miya would be in his thoughts no matter what he did. So he succumbed to it, their short memories nearly lulling him to sleep.

"Ame,"

His eyes opened only a crack at the sound of his name. Now, he might have dreamt it, but Ame was certain that that was Miya's voice just a moment ago. After thinking of it, Ame let out a huff, resting his head back on his paws. _What am I doing?_ Ame wondered. _She'll be back soon, she promised; stop over thinking it._

And so he did, but only for a few seconds. His thoughts recoiled back to him once he heard it again.

"Ame, where are you?!"

Ame shot up this time, the voice setting off alarms loud and clear in his head. It _is_ Miya, he knew. She's back. Searching around frantically, Ame raced through the forest; dodging trees and sidestepping bushes until he finally stopped. From where he stood, huffing and puffing on all fours, he saw a dark blue cap. It was by the bottom of the mountain, near the road, and had a tassel swinging by tufts of auburn curls.

Ame couldn't believe it, Miya had actually returned! He stood there, his heart racing in his chest as he took in Miya's attire; a graceful baby blue dress which blew somewhat above her knees from the wind, and a pair of white flats.

Ame couldn't wait to speak to her again, the urge to run over to her overwhelming. So much, though, that Ame didn't even feel the pounding of his paws as he raced down the trail. When he actually recollected his thoughts, he froze to find Miya beneath him, his paws on either side of her head.

**.o0o.**

Miya let out a whimper as her back collided with the forest floor, the paws of the animal above her imprisoning her head, forcing her gaze to align with the its own. Instinctively, Miya let out a fearful scream, the sound seeming to falter the wolf only a bit.

"..N-nice wolf," She whispered, trying her best to blink away the sudden tears she felt at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help it; her arm painfully scraped against a twig embedded in the ground during the impact, and there was a large wolf looming over her—who wouldn't be terrified of that?

Just then, though, the wolf moved, abruptly scurrying away from the woman and kicking up dirt as it ran. Miya slowly sat up, placing a shaky hand over her heart as she tried to gather her breath. She tried to stand but her legs were as wobbly as jelly, the thought of still being there if the wolf decided to come back obviously wasn't enough to encourage them.

"Miya?"

The woman looked up to see a man, his white shirt and blue jeans giving her a familiar spark.

"Miya, are you okay?"

It was Ame, his voice oozed with concern; Miya had never felt so relieved. She grasped at his hand as he helped her up and pulled him in for a tight hug, her frightened tears slightly soaking his shirt. "Miya, what happened? Why were you on the ground?" Ame questioned once she pulled away, taking in the sight of her now disheveled curls and dirt covered dress; his thumb brushing away the tears on her chin.

"..I-I don't know, I—

"And you're bleeding," Ame grasped at her right arm lightly, and it might have just been her imagination, but Miya could've sworn she saw a bit of guilt flash in his eyes. "Ame.." She began, her eyes searching his face.

"We have to get this fixed," Ame interrupted her again, his hands placed gently on her shoulders. "Come on, I know someone who can help with that."

**.o0o.**

Ame leaned on the door frame as his mother placed a small bandage on Miya's arm, the young woman smiling gratefully at the gesture. _How could I do that?_ Ame thought; obviously angered with himself for rushing on Miya like that. He needed to learn how to control his urges, there was no way he'd scare Miya like that again.

"There you are dear," Hana smiled at Miya who sat stiffly in a dining room chair. "Thank you.." Miya replied shyly, her pink tinted cheeks placing a ghost of a smile on Ame's face, despite his feelings.

"You're welcome, Miya. Anything for the girl my son can't stop thinking about." Hana giggled, knowing the embarrassment she just caused her son. Miya looked towards the man briefly, watching with slightly smug features as Ame ran a hand over his pink face. "Really?" Miya cracked a smile. "Is that true?"

"Yes, and much more," Hana continued.

"Okay mom," Ame interrupted, the gossip of the two women becoming too overwhelming for him. "Thank you so much but I think it's time I walked Miya home." He tried, helping the young woman up from her seat. "Oh no you don't, her dress is covered in dirt. You can take her home after I clean it." Hana told him.

"Oh, please, that isn't necessary Miss.." Miya's voice trailed, Hana chuckled.

"Hana. Just call me Hana."

"..Hana. I just moved in nearby, I can change into something when I get back."

"Oh Miya, I insist," Hana smiled sincerely, "and while we wait, I can show you pictures from Ame's childhood."

Ame, slowly, felt as if he were dying inside. He knew his mother knew what she was doing, how depressing. Miya giggled as the suggestion, "Sounds great Hana."

"Good. Ame, why don't you walk Miya to your old room, I'll try to find some clothes for her to wear." Hana said as she left the dining room. Ame muttered a bit before doing as his mother suggested, tugging Miya's hand with him as they walked.

**.o0o.**

"Your room is so adorable Ame," Miya said as she sat on the small bed which she knew used to belong to the man next to her when he was a child. She wore one of his shirts and jeans; Hana's clothes couldn't fit Miya as well as the woman had hoped.

Ame smiled at her. "Of course you'd think that," he said, nudging her shoulder a bit.

"Well, I don't really have any other word to describe it," Miya giggled, holding up a small, blue knit-doll that had similar features to a wolf. "I mean look at this, it's the epitome of cute!"

They laughed, knowingly so. It wasn't until they calmed down when Ame gently took the doll from her hands, reminiscing as her ran his fingers across the seams. "..I'm glad you're back, Miya," He began, "the mountains have been so boring without you.."

Miya smiled at his words, her small fingers tucking strands of auburn hair behind her ear. "I'm glad too," she said, "the past month has been utterly disappointing. But on the bright side, I drew a lot of pictures I can't wait for you to see."

Ame turned to her. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I even..drew a portrait of you."

"..Of me?" Ame felt his heart pounding in his chest. _She_ _keeps doing these nice things for me,_ he thought, his lips obliviously lowering to her pink tinted cheek. "Ame," Miya gently turned away. "The last time you kissed my cheek I ran away like an idiot."

Ame chuckled. "Well how else am I supposed to thank you?"

"You could just say it," Miya suggested, giggling afterwards.

Ame smiled, her laughter ringing in his ears again. "Thank you," he said, stealing a kiss on her cheek. "Ame!" Miya lightly slapped his chest as she blushed dark shades of pink.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. I have major exams coming up and I've been studying so hard that I can't even stay up past seven anymore…. I know, it's a shame.**

**Kitsunelover300, I like your suggestions, I'll PM you later for more ideas if you have any!**

**Please fave, follow, and review with your most honest opinions or questions guys; I love it all! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!** Sorry for the delay on this story, I know you all have been waiting. I'm just here to say that the next chapter is coming soon-not yet, but soon. I have already written half of the chapter and there are some things I have planned and whatnot that I hope you'll enjoy, but until then I hope you all will stay tuned!

I'll probably post it over the weekend if I can.

**See ya soon!**


End file.
